La cara bonita de Marimo
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Y cuando Yukina sacó una de sus mejores sonrisa como cuando se alagaba por su ingenio, ya habían tomado el camino para ir al bar-café de siempre. Sin tan solo Henmi no hubiera fotografiado el memorable momento en que Takano había abrazado a Yokozawa (los dos muy borrachos) y accidentalmente enviárselo a el editor en jefe, todo hubiera sido diferente. [Oneshort]


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Shingiku Nakamura

oOo

* * *

—¡Bienvenido~! Un gusto volverlo a ver Yokozawa-san.

Se encontraba de nuevo en _"Libros Marimo_ " y como era costumbre Yukina Kou lo recibió con la misma cordialidad y vehemencia, (como siempre), lo cual le pareció un poco abrumador, incluso, dejándolo un poco descolocado.

—Buen trabajo — inclinó levemente su cabeza, había muchas chicas en los alrededores, se acumulaban en una esquina; ellas murmuraban y su atención se dirigía en dirección donde estaban. Y el sujeto a su lado no parecía incomodo de algún modo— ¿Se ha movilizado las ventas en este mes?

—¡Como usted no tiene idea Yokozawa-san! —se acercó lo suficiente para solo ser escuchado entre los dos —en algunos momentos pienso que las chicas vienen solo por verme. Me resulta un poco frívolo —sonrió haciendo que el oso de Marukawa lo acompañara con una tenue sonrisa, — pero podríamos llamar eso marketing ¿no?

—Concuerdo con usted.

Más lleno que de costumbre tuvo que moverse a un lado para dejar pasar a las personas.

El lugar no tenia mayor cambio excluyendo la decoración navideña y el estante colocado al final de la sección de cómics y manga. Recordó las veces anteriores, y el mismo estante que aunque variaba el tema (esta vez, fue, un espíritu afín) siempre estaba colocado al lado izquierdo un pequeño garabato, de un tamaño considerable. En su opinión, una firma.

Yukina ya no estaba a su lado, comprendió que debía estar aprovechando esas grandes masas de colegialas y supuso que donde había un extravagante brillo, allí estaba el joven de Marimo. Lo observó interesado, no tenia pinta de un simple trabajador y sus ojos estaban relucientes de juventud, le provocaba un poco de envidia o tal vez admiración ver a alguien tan joven y dedicado a su trabajo. No lo sabia, pero, parecía un buen chico.

— ¿Y el encargado?

Soltó sin más, un tanto alto para ser escuchado. No estaba precisamente cómodo entre tantas personas.

— Espere en un momento, ya lo llamo— Yukina se despidió con una sonrisa lo que le hizo pensar " _Vaya, realmente parece un verdadero príncipe, su novia debe ponerse celosa seguido*"_

Yokozawa reflexionó, para ser un trabajador de medio tiempo y dedicarle tanto empeño a su estudio por igual el trabajo, le daba una sensación de afinidad, incluso, orgullo cuando miraba aquel chico.

¿Orgullo? Se preguntó asombrado.

No solía entablar tales sentimientos con cualquier persona, sin embargo, aquel muchacho de porte principesco tenia la facilidad de conversar con él, por lo tanto la formalidad con la que hablaban parecía esfumarse.

Yokozawa resultaba ser amable con los demás, incluso Kirishima se lo mencionaba seguido.

" _No te atrevas a ser amable con todo el mundo ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que les hagas creer ideas equivocadas, ¿sabes? hasta yo tengo un limite, soy celoso y ya deberías de saberlo"_ Es lo que el editor en jefe le decía cada ocasión que tenia oportunidad; oh vaya, ¿cuanta confianza le tenia ese sujeto?

Su amabilidad no iba más allá del saludo. Como lo jodía ese sujeto.

Visualizó desde lejos los casi nulos cabellos desordenados de Yukina ¡Demonios, ¿Acaso ese chico era perfecto?!

—Cuanto lo siento...—logró decir apurado pero Yokozawa ya había entendido por donde iba el asunto, — no sabia que él se ausentaría.

—No, no hay problema, fue mi error debí avisarle antes.

—Lamento las molestias.

—Te digo que está bien— con cierta discreción le dio una leve ojeada a su reloj, no era realmente tarde. — Regresaré dentro de unos días. Trata de recordárselo a él.

—¡Por supuesto! Lo haré.

—Te dejo el encargo.

Alzó la palma emitiendo su salida y mientras esta dejó de sacudirse, giró sobre sus talones para seguir el rumbo donde había entrado; el camino no era extenso, pero debido a la multitud tuvo que esperar un poco y para cuando sintió, una mano amiga había tocado su hombro.

Yukina lo vio relajarse al saber que se trataba de él. Es un hombre a la defensiva, se dijo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sabia si decírselo pero supone que usted es de nuestro entono, y en ocasiones nos encontramos en esas situaciones... —no entendía porque hablaba tan apresurado, pero sabia que su aspecto de malhumorado solo era una cortina de humo, y aun así se sentía nerviosos si molestaba a aquel hombre —, en fin, quiero decir que justo me dijeron que hay una reunión, entonces ¿Estaría interesado en ir un rato por un par de copas, Yokozawa-san?

—Oh... ¿Era eso? —murmuró extrañado.

Yokozawa no estaba convencido, estaba muy claro, pero Yukina tenia un amplio conocimiento de como tratarlo gracias a las anteriores interacciones en reuniones de trabajo.

—Me tomé la libertad de decirle a todos que usted estaba emocionado por ir.

—¡¿Cuando yo he dicho eso?!

—No lo hizo, pero ya todo está hecho.

No quería provocar una mala impresión, pero si algo movía a ese hombre, eran sus principios y tenia por entendido lo a pecho que se toma el trabajo.

—...demonios —masculló no por ofensa sino por costumbre — está bien, iré.

Y cuando Yukina sacó una de sus mejores sonrisa como cuando se alagaba por su ingenio, ya habían tomado el camino para ir al bar-café de siempre.

Lo que no sabían era el resultado de aquella noche que iniciaba desde una tranquila charla acompañada de cervezas (y cigarros) y la llegada de un personaje inesperado.

Sin tan solo Henmi no hubiera fotografiado el memorable momento en que Takano había abrazado a Yokozawa (los dos muy borrachos) y accidentalmente enviárselo a el editor en jefe, tal vez este no hubiera llegado a la editorial con un humor de perros, diferentes tonos de chupones en su cuello, y un extraño desequilibrio en sus caderas...

Yokozawa juraba que no se dejaría engatusar por la cara bonita de Yukina, pero antes, debía darle una muerte dolorosa a Henmi.

* * *

A/N: Enserio, no sé cuantas veces llevo leyendo las novelas de SH pero siempre terminamos en este resultado, hahaha, un nuevo y calentito Fanfic. Espero que les guste, tengo ideas espero lograr algo!

Si alguien se fijó del asterisco en un pensamiento de Yokozawa solo quiero decir que me maté de risa escribiendo eso, ¿no es gracioso? Creer que tenga _novia_ , cuando es _novio._

Dejen review.

Gracias por leer, y un saludo!

 _Inochan-Uchiha._

 **Noviembre/13/17.**


End file.
